Creepypasta Stories
by Chris the hegdehog
Summary: Hello Viewer, For this is a story of the CREEPYPASTA'S.


(Surprised yelp) Oh you scared me there reader, I didn't see you there. I'm guessing you choose this book for a funny story right? _**WRONG!**_ This is a story about the

Internet sensations, the _**CREEPYPASTAS**_ _ **.**_ The first one is about how Jeff the killer and ben drowned met. Here we go! But first here's a little info for ben drowned: (BEN Drowned, or Haunted Majora's Mask, is a well-known creepypasta (and later, an alternate reality game) created by Alex Hall, also known as "Jadusable". The story revolves around a Majora's Mask cartridge that is haunted by the ghost (if it is a ghost) of a boy named Ben.) Now on to the story. Jeff had just woken up from a nap at his old house even though his family was dead. He looked around remembering some good times he had before he went crazy. Jeff had decided to look around to see if there was something fun to do. He had found an old Nintendo console and a box of old video game cartridges. He saw one that he remembers playing with his brother Liu. The video game was called "Majora's Mask". He decided to play "Majora's Mask" and saw two files, "Jeff" and "Liu".

He decided to play on his file. He had spawned in a town.

After wandering aimlessly for about 10 minutes, Jeff got up to turn off the system when a chat box pop up on the screen. He looked to see what it said. "Ha, I've never

Traveled to another's game before", it read. Confused,

Jeff continued to reach for the power button. Another

Chat box had popped up. "Don't! You'll regret that!"

A bit scared, he quickly turned off the game. The screen had gone black, but 3 seconds after Jeff had walked away

From it, loud static started flashing the on the screen. Jeff was startled by this and covered his ears. He then tripped backwards and landed on his back. He had just enough time to see a dark shape resembling a hand emerge from the screen. Then another. And finally, a head shape shadow rippled through the screen. It turned and looked at Jeff. It looked like a young boy's head, but the eyes were dark pools of black and blood was streaked from them.

The head had blonde hair and… link's hat. The figure then emerged from the screen, and the static became mute. The boy looked like a demented version of link.

Jeff immediately stood up, and drew his knife from his hoodie pocket. "WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Jeff screamed at the boy. "I'm Ben, and you?" the ghost replied causally, as if it didn't come

Through Jeff's screen. "Oh, and that knife won't do you any good". Ben glanced at Jeff's weapon and it flew from

His hand. "Ha, I didn't know I could travel from game to

Game." For the first time Jeff was shaking.

He remembered hearing that name on the news about a young kid named "Ben" who had died at a young age from drowning. "B-Ben? Y-You're that kid that from the news that died from drowning… am I dreaming…?"

"Ay, I was that kid from the news. And you are not dreaming. All real". He said in a playful manner, climbing onto the couch and started to jump on it. "What's wrong with your face?" he said tilting his head sideways in a curious way. "Most humans have normal faces, but you're weird". "HEY!" Jeff shouted, picking up his knife and threw it at Ben like a dart. It passed right through him and

Hit the wall with a 'thud'. Ben giggled. "Told you it won't do you any good!" Ben taunted Jeff. "Na Na Na Na!" he stuck his tongue out, jumping from to one couch to another. Jeff paused for a moment. Ben reminded him of his little brother Liu. "H-how long are you going to stay here? He said in a nicer-but not completely nice tone.

"Depends. You have any younger siblings, any candy?"

Ben said, as if he were a normal kid and not cyber remains of one. "…no…my whole family is dead."

Jeff replied in a sad tone. Tears were starting to roll off Jeff's open dry eyes.

He wiped his tears away immediately. He didn't want to cry in front of someone he barely met. Ben's smile turned into a frown. He had never seen anyone break down so easily. "Well… I guess I can stay here, it seems awfully lonely here." Jeff looked up at Ben. He felt as if climactic was going to happen. But he didn't care. He was so lonely after all these years, and needed someone to talk to. Feeling happy, he ran up to the ghost boy and hugged him. Ben, who knew his pain hugged him back.

(Narrator, Blowing nose) Oh that is sad, I never knew that was how Jeff and Ben Met. Now how Jeff met Slender Man.

But first here's a little info on SLENDER MAN.

(The Slender Man is an alleged paranormal figure purported to have been in existence for centuries, covering a large geographic area. No other info found.)

Now on to the story! Slender man had kept his easy pace through the forest, he scanned every inch of the forest.

Nighttime was his favorite time to be out, no human could

See him from a distance. The moon was covered by the night sky, stars were scattered across the sky. Summer nights meant campers, campers meant children. Sadly,

He wasn't seeing or hearing any signs of nearby activity,

All he heard was crickets, owls, the harsh wind, and…

Crying? Slender man ran to the sound of the crying

From a close enough distance, he saw someone with messy, long raven hair and a hoodie. What stood out was the blood that soaked the hoodie in every bit. Now slender was cautious. Though it wasn't like the kid could hurt him

But he had encountered his kind before. How he'd hate to get his suit bloody. He backed away slowly so the child wouldn't look up from his sobbing. But he did, and saw the tall slender figure that stood in the shadows of the forest. He fell silent. Though he had no eyes, slender man could see exactly what kind of thing this human was. Pure white face and carved in mouth, it was carved into an unnerving smile. The burned bottom lip was a bloody shade of red. But the scarier detail was his eyes. The lids were burned leaving blackness to surround his eyes, that stare was piercing. This was no child. It was a monster.

"Hi…I'm Jeff…"the boy spoke up. His tone wasn't normal, He also wasn't crying, he was laughing.

Jeff wasn't afraid of slenderman nor was slenderman

Afraid of Jeff. Slender had reached his limits such as not wanting to get his suit soaked in blood, but Jeff did not mind getting soaked in blood. Slenderman didn't ever interact with teenagers except little children. Normally he would flee to the shadows, but he could sense something within the teenager. A connection perhaps.

"Good evening…if I may ask, why are you covered in blood?" Slenderman asked politely. "…My family couldn't sleep…" Jeff responded, a hint of happiness in his voice. Slenderman could guess what events took place in the house this evening. But he could not be the least fazed by his actions. "Why?" suddenly, Slenderman sensed fury, rage and blood lust coming the human before him. "Mommy and Daddy lied…"he growled, his hand that held the bloody steak knife trembling. Before he could respond, Slenderman felt a cold, blue feeling from Jeff. "…Liu was tired…" he sadly responded seemingly

Out of nowhere from his previous angry tone. "What happened to your face?" Asked Slenderman, before Jeff could say more. "What happened to yours?" he retorted bitterly. "…Do you have any shelter, Jeff? You seem to be running away from home. Where exactly are you going if you don't mind me asking?" No response. "…Jeff?"

" _Mi vida es tormento_ " Slenderman felt sorry for Jeff. He can't go home but he can't stay here. He was just a young teen.

Who would shelter him like this? Who would accept him for what he has become? But then again, it's not like Jeff

Wanted company. They're liars, all of them. The tall and faceless being has always been without friends, family or company. Who needs that from humans? "I can't go home now but I also have nowhere to go…" Said Jeff as he moved his gaze to the forest floor. The grass was moving slowly with the wind. He let out a short laugh. "There is a realm of strange creatures such as myself. All of us are different in our own way… Monsters and outcast beyond imagination roam free amongst each other… That is a realm I like to home." Jeff didn't respond but only listened to what slenderman was saying with interest.

A whole realm of things like him? No humans…No bullies…No liars. "Come with me, you must no longer remain in the territory of humans." "But…I'm human." Jeff responded as if he were ashamed. "Not after you cross. You'll stop by here to do what you must as for the rest of us. Haunt, stalk, corrupt or kill…but once you go Creepypasta…"Slenderman explained, reaching his hand out. Jeff was hesitant about it but took the offer. "…you don't go back." (Narrator, Crunching Popcorn) Uh, I always wondered how Jeff and Slenderman met. Now onto how Jeff the met Smile Dog. But first here's a little bit info on Smile Dog. (Smile Dog's story consists of a classic horror set up an amateur writer visits the house of a lady who supposedly has a story for which he can borrow from. Rather than speak, however, the lady has locked herself up in her room, crying and ranting about nightmares and visions and various other problems. All of these center around a floppy disk she had been given that contain the image which is Smile Dog. No other info found.) Now onto the story. A knife cluttered to the ground as a man fell dying to the ground, numerous stab wounds in his chest. As he laid gasping for breath, a ravened haired teen with a sickening smile carved into the mouth, eyes always open wide, reached down and grabbed the knife. He cut off a piece of the victim's shirt and cleaned the blood off of his knife. He placed the knife back into his boot, walked over to the victim, placed his boot against his face and…CRACK...snapped his victim's neck just by stomping down. He rubbed his eyes making his current appearance look normal. He took the man's pocket knife and carved "JEFF" into his chest and then stabbed the pocket knife into the corpse's eye. He turned and walked away. Jeff the Killer had taken another life.

He walked out of the spooky alleyway into the empty streets. There were some broken cars, but besides that, the town was empty and silent. The breeze often went by, but besides that, there was nothing. Jeff shoved his hands into his pockets and walked forward, heading towards the city he called home. Suddenly, he turned when he heard a dog panting. He kneeled before it and saw it was a Siberian husky. "…Where'd you come from, boy? I gotta get you back home." The dog barked and changed into a more sinister form, red-tinged dog with a mouth full of bloody human teeth. The smile it had stretched along the width of its face. Its red eyes were piercing and monstrous. It tilted its head at Jeff. Jeff chuckled and said, "You're a cool

dog. I think I'll take you home with me." The dog happily barked and began to trail after Jeff. As the duo walked towards the city, Jeff said, "I think I'll call you…Smile."


End file.
